Can you trust me?
by TearsXutopiA
Summary: Takahashi Misaki is a normal teenage boy doing his best to live a normal life away from his past, from his pain and away from his previous life. Everything was going well. He found new friends and found several part time jobs that somehow help him live independently. And probably, he might have found a love life as well. Rating could change.
1. Chapter X

**_A/N: Hello! I've been wanting to try writing a story for this anime (one of my favorite). I have several stories for them and I might upload them after some final touches. But any way who cares about that?_**

 ** _And by the way this isn't actually the first chapter. This is like a teaser? or a brief story about Misaki-tan :3 The next chapter is the actual start and is focused in Usagi's life. The outline of the story is already done and there's an ending now. All I have to do is finish writing it and we're done._**

 ** _AND ONE MORE THING. I'm not really a writer so expect that this will not be written beautifully like most of the stories here. I'm just a fan letting out her imagination. And i apologize if the characters will be a bit OC. Peace._**

 ** _Disclaimer: OBVIOUSLY not mine. JR belongs to Nakamura - sensei._**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Misaki!"_

"…"

" _I did my best! I sacrificed a lot of things for you! How- How can you do this?! Is this how you will pay me back!?"_

"…"

" _Misaki! Tell me! Is it true?"_

"…"

" _Don't give me that silent treatment! Give me a reason! Tell me the truth."_

"…"

" _So it is true?"_

"…"

" _God damn it, Misaki! What did I do wrong?! Tell me!"_

"… _No, nothing."_

" _Fuck!"_

 _(You don't need to be so frustrated. It was my choice and this is the consequences of my actions. No need to be sad. No need.)_

" _Get out of here. I don't want to see you."_

 **XXXXXXX**

Takahashi Misaki woke up with a start. He was sweating and the room was kind of cold. He quickly got out of the bed and changed to another set of clothes. He should have been used to those dreams. He shouldn't give them too much attention but if these dreams continue to hunt him, he will never be able to move on from what he did to his only family.

"I wonder if Nii-chan is doing fine." He asked himself. It been two years since he left his brother and he is quite sure that his brother should have known the truth by now, but then, his brother isn't looking for him. His brother definitely hates him. He is sure of that.

"I can't blame him though. It's something hard to believe and he probably doesn't trust me anymore."

Misaki turned to the wall clock in his room. It's nearly 7 am. He has his morning work and then followed by his afternoon work. He wanted to try studying but with his part time jobs he desperately needed, he can't do them both even if he takes years to finish studying. The burden is too much and there's not enough time. One part time job will never be enough to have him a stable independent life.

"If only Nii-chan is with me…-!?" He stopped when he realized what he just muttered. He slapped his face and shook it. "No, no! I promised I won't disturb him again. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't want to trouble him so much. Seeing me probably… taking good care of me is probably too much trouble for him too." He convinced himself and then rushed to the bathroom, vigorously splashing his face with water.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Misaki stood in front of the counter, waiting for customers to come. His morning work is a cashier/waiter in a café in front of a grand condominium. Gazing at it from the café, Misaki wonders what it's like living in there. A big bedroom, a big living and dining area. A sweet and carefree life.

" _Aah… I always imagine living there when I was small."_ Misaki thought to himself. His train of thoughts, though, were suddenly interrupteed when the chime of the café's door rang. A customer has finally come. Misaki greeted the new customer which replied to him with a small nod and then settling on his usual table which was near the entrance, in front of the cashier. Misaki knew the man, it was Usami Akihiko and a famous novelist to boot. A man in his nearly thirties yet looks so young. A silver hair and a rich purple eyes which catches every girls' attention. He appears to be the mascot of the café as he seemed to be the reason why there are a lot of customers coming lately.

Misaki had worked at the café for almost a year and not only until these last few months did Misaki realized that Usami Akihiko had started frequenting at the café. Usually the man would come during the mornings at exactly 8:30 am. By the afternoon, in time with the end of Misaki's shift will then he will leave. But there are also times where Usami Akihiko would stay until the closing time of the café, working with his laptop.

"The usual right, Usami-san?" He asked and then there was a nod. Misaki then moved further inside the shop to make the espresso Usami always orders.

When Misaki got back in the counter, he found Usami asleep on the table, laptop left open. A sigh escaped from Misaki.

" _He could have slept some more in his home…"_ He thought to himself. He placed the espresso on the table and took a peek at the laptop. There was nothing on the screen.

" _Writer's block again?"_ He thought and a smile spread across his face.

"There's nothing… funny…" A voice groaned.

Misaki turned to the voice. "Ah, sorry."

Usami has woken up. Now that Misaki had gotten a much closer look, there are dark circles under Usami's eyes. And he kind of knew why. "Catching up with your deadlines again?" He asked.

"Yeah… Ugh…"

"If you're tired you should rest for now."

"Unn…" Usami groaned once more and as if taking Misaki's advice, he prepared to sleep at the table.

But Misaki then pushed Usami's head backwards. Much to Usami's annoyance. "I mean not here. You're home is just over there."

Usami only glared at Misaki but didn't say anything. He silently took his coffee and took a sip on it.

"I'll bring you some breakfast to take your sleepiness away."

Without looking back at Misaki, Usami murmured a soft thank you. He then put on his glasses and pulled the laptop near him and started typing. Upon seeing that, Misaki found himself smiling. Atleast he helped.

He thinks.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Yo! Takahashi."

Misaki looked up and saw Todou, a friend and his coworker. Todou is also the one who will replace him in the counter for the afternoon.

"Ah, hello." Misaki greeted back, a smile plastered on his face. He looked at the digital clock, just above where Usami's table is. It's already 12. "Geh! It's already this late!" He exclaimed. He quickly took of his apron and handed it to Todou.

Todou let out a chuckle. "Lost track of time again?"

"Y-yeah… There are a lot of customers after all." Misaki then let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah. Must be because of Usami-san. All our customers here after all are girls."

"That might be true." Misaki glanced at Usami and he found that Usami was also looking back at him. For some reason, he found himself blush at that.

"A-anyways! I'm going!" He then took off, running further inside the café.

Todou was left a bit shock at that but at the same time find Misaki funny getting all nervous. His reverie was pulled to a stop when a customer calls his attention.

 **Xxxxx**

Usami took his glasses off and closed his laptop. The café is getting noisy and he couldn't concentrate anymore. And the reason he stays here is now out of sight.

"…"

After fixing his things up, he got out of the café and just as he was about to cross the road to get to his condo, he came across with Misaki. Misaki saw him and then there was a smile on the brunette's face.

"Ah, Usami-san!"

Usami nodded back and then they were side by side, waiting for the stoplight to change color.

"Going back home?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, you?"

Misaki shook his head. "No, not yet. Going to my next job." He replied.

"Hmm…" Usami noised out. "You're very hardworking especially with your body state."

Misaki frowned at that. He knows what this man is talking about. He could be arrogant most of the time to say in contrast with his handsome looks. "I know I'm small but I can do things, too."

"I never said you are small."

"I know you are implying it like that."

The stoplight finally changed color and the both of them prepared to cross along with the other people.

"See you tomorrow, Usami-san!" Misaki greeted before running off. Usami only raised his hand as goodbye without even looking back at Misaki. But as he slowly walked, he couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia ran through him when he heard how Misaki bid goodbye to him. The tone of the voice and even the words used by the brunette. It reminds him of the person he loves. Upon experiencing that, he looked behind him and finds Misaki running away from him.

A sad smile spreads on Usami's lips. "Takahiro… And just when I thought I already moved on. And this happens."

 **xxxxx**

Misaki stepped inside an old looking book store.

"Welcome, Takahashi-kun!"

"Ah, Sanada-san, Good evening." Misaki greeted back. He then walked off to the isle where he buys the books he loves. Most of the books he buys are mangas. He really doesn't like novels and such since he isn't that much of a brainy and booklover. But upon meeting Usami and forming a somehow bond with the handsome man, he kind of started buying Usami's novel.

"Usami Akihiko's book, huh…" Sanada murmured. He appeared to be in awe when Misaki placed the books on the counter. "Since when have you become his fan?" The man asked.

Misaki shrugged. "Not until now? He usually frequents at the café I work at during the mornings… So I thought I should at least read his book or something…?"

The owner smiled at him. "Why is that? You don't really have to you know, unless…?" And then the owner let out chuckle and Misaki kind of know what does that mean.

"N-no! It's definitely not like that!" He exclaimed, embarassed. "What are you saying!?"

The owner couldn't handle it anymore and laughed aloud. "You are always the same just like before."

Upon hearing that, Misaki flinched which didn't go unnoticed by Sanada. A sigh escaped from the older man. He ruffled Misaki's head, a warm and assuring smile on his lips. "Don't worry, Takahashi-kun. I won't go over your past. It's in the past and the present is what we should care about because it will affect our tomorrow."

Misaki nodded his head, worry still present in his face. "Thank you, Sanada-san…"

"Is this all you are going to buy?"

"Yes. Thank you."

 **XXXXXX**

Misaki laid on the bed, the book he just bought a while ago on his chest, open. He tried reading and it was definitely interesting but he isn't in the mood to continue reading.

" _You are always the same just like before…"_

Misaki turned, lying on his stomach. "The same as before, huh…" he murmured. He took his pillow and hugged it, burying his face in it.

Sanada-san knew him even before his fight with his brother. His brother used to frequent in the book store where Sanada used to own until he moved in this area. Which is why the man knows a lot about him. Even about the rumors surrounding him and his fight with his brother. But he had talked with the man about him being here and pleaded not to tell anyone. Sanada tried to talk with Misaki that he should fix his fight with his brother but Misaki was stubborn. He reasoned that he didn't want to trouble his brother anymore and he wanted to start anew, away from the rumors surrounding him.

"No… I should forget about it. This is a new chapter in my life and this is my chance to start again."

Even though Misaki knew that it will be very difficult, he decided that he should still do his best. After all, that's the least he could do.

 **ooooooo**

 _ **A/n: This feels like a Junai Romantica Fan fic. XD XD The characters... XD**_


	2. Chapter 01: Moving on

_**A/N: Hi guys! First of all i want to give thanks to those who reviewed/commented. Thanks so much! :3 Anyways, this is where it will start. I mentioned in my previous post that Usagi will be a bit OC but I'll try and do my best to lessen that. But in this chapter he is OC. Probably because of the flow of the story so I want to apologize to that. SOrry! Rly.**_

 _ **But enough of this long authors note. Here is Chapter 1! Hopefully you will enjoy this, too. :3 Also, ignore the chapter title. I'm sure there are times it won't make any sense. :D**_

 **DISCLAIMER: Junjou Romantica is definitely not mine.**

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter 01: Moving On?**

" **Usagi…I'm gonna start a new life with this girl, Manami. I know this is sudden, but you are the first person I wanted to know. Especially that … you know."**

Usagi smiled at the good news. Well, for him it's not really good news. To have your unrequited love personally tell you that he is getting married and that he wanted that you are the first person to know? It's not really good news but since he really can't tell to his best friend that he loves him and that he shouldn't get married, he has no choice but to fake being happy despite the fact that it was hurting so much.

"Congratulations, Takahiro. Have you told your little bro—"

"Sorry."

Usami immediately kept quiet when Takahiro had interrupted him. "Takahiro…?" It was very unusual of Takahiro to ignore or dodge something about his little brother. Especially that he really adores and is overprotective of his brother.

"I'm sorry. I know it's weird of me to act like this. But I promise…"

Usami is confused as to what is happening. But more than confused, he is more worried. This was the first time he had seen Takahiro so down despite the good news he just delivered to him.

"I promise… I'll tell you everything. But not now… I'm not ready yet."

"Okay, I understand. But do tell me. I could help?"

Takahiro nodded his head and wiped the tears that welled up on his either eyes. "Sorry about this. Thank you so much, Usagi."

And that was the last time he had a very long talk and hanged out with Takahiro. He contacted him and it appears to be that he was moved to Osaka, pretty far from his place much to Usami's disappointment. And the last time he had actually seen Takahiro was during the wedding held in Osaka. And he wasn't able to hang out with the man especially that he has to go back to Tokyo for work issues. After the ceremony he quickly left for Tokyo but he properly apologized to Takahiro. He knew that his best friend was kind of disappointed and that is something he doesn't want to happen too. But staying there is painful to him as well and he is sure Aikawa, his editor, would definitely kill him if he doesn't finish his manuscript where it should be finished already by that time.

And so, he is back in his apartment. Kind of messed up after that big day. He went to bed as soon as he reached his room, not even changing clothes and removing his socks. He just fell there and then he was fast asleep.

And to the present, he is stuck in his study room, in front of his laptop trying to type something for his manuscript. He will try and type some paragraphs but after reading them, he would highlight it all and delete it. He is not satisfied. It sucked. And as a famous author, sucky stories are definitely a no-no. Even Aikawa would throw that to his face when she reads it. And so, no progress.

A heavy sigh escaped from his mouth. He took the cigarette which was lying between his lips and threw it on his panda shaped ash tray. He then took his glasses off and pressed the space between his eyes.

"Fuck... I don't know what to write...!" He inwardly cursed. Another heavy sigh escaped from his lips and he closed his laptop. He stood up and went outside. He needs to walk around. He needs fresh air. Maybe something out there would spice up some inspiration. He took his coat and scarf, put it on and went out of his condo unit. The moment he stepped out, a cold breeze blew on his face. A shiver crept to his body. It was cold. Christmas was coming. He placed his hand inside his pocket to get his cigarette but didn't felt it. A sigh escaped from him and just let the cold hug him.

Upon reaching the gates of his condo he noticed a new cafe shop just exactly in across where he was. This was the first time he saw it.

"Since when?" He asked nobody and decided to give it a visit. And since its cold, it's a perfect timing for a cup of hot coffee, too.

 **xxxxxx**

"Ring! Ring!"

"Welcome sir," A worker greeted as soon as Usami entered the cafe shop. There are only few people inside. It must be because it was only new. That's perfect then. Meeting people and other hardcore fans who knew him is something Usami didn't want to happen. He walked over the counter to order something for himself.

"Espresso." He muttered and when he stared at the worker, he felt a rush of nostalgia rush into him.

"Is that all? Would you like to add some snacks, too?"

"Give me two bagels. The regular ones."

"Thank you sir, please wait for a while."

Usami nodded his head. Then he fished his wallet out and handed the worker the bill. As the worker worked with his change he observed the bright worker.

This brown haired and emerald eyed worker is oozing with happiness and brightness. His body stature is small. He must be still in highschool. But what wonders Usami the most is this little guy reminds him of Takahiro for some unknown reason.

"Are you still in highschool?" Usami didn't know why he had said that. Really. It even surprised him too. The brunette is now glaring at him, in his hands is a tray where his order was. A cup of hot espresso and two bagels for a snack.

"I know I'm small, but I'm already a young adult."

Usami felt his lips being tugged forming a small smile. "Really?" He then took his order from the brunette and went to his desired place. But as he walked towards his table he could feel the brunette stabbing his back with annoyed glares.

 **xxxxx**

After the small impression he left at the café and the impression that certain brunette left on him, Usami had frequently visited the café. He would work with his manuscript there or simply observe the people around him. Staying there is inspiring him and he could work with his manuscript with no problem at all. But not only that, Takahashi Misaki, the brunette worker at the café, the little guy was his stress ball. When he orders, he would always tease the brunette earning an annoyed response and then the brunette would be scolded for trying to make a scene inside the café by his manager. Those times always amuse him. But there are also times that they are not making a scene. And during these times, Usami is busy working with his manuscripts and other deadlines.

"You want the usual right? I'll add some sweet snacks too. To give you some energy to do your work." Misaki offered and without letting Usami reply, he turned around and went to the counter.

Usami only stared at the brunette, not really surprised. Misaki, even if he always bad mouths him, is also a caring guy especially when he is busy working to get something to eat. He kind of liked that.

Misaki returns to his table with a tray. "An espresso and some gingerbread biscotties."

Usami stares at the sweet looking snack next to his cup of coffee. "I don't like sweets. I think you know that." he retorted but moved his laptop so the tray could sit in front him.

Misaki huffed. "I know that. Those biscotties were made by me. They don't have too much sugar so they are not that really sweet plus there's a bit of ginger there too."

Usami was kind of surprised to hear that.

"You should be thankful."

"…Thank you." He muttered. For some reason his chest feels funny. He was kind of glad and he wonders why is that. He was looking up at Misaki when he noticed the light tint of pink that colored the brunette's usually pale face. A pout also escapes and Usami finds it kind of cute especially for a hot headed guy like the brunette.

"Y-you're welcome." Misaki mutters, sounding shy.

 _It was adorable._ Usami chuckles and took a piece of the snack. He took a bite and it was delicious. Not your usual sweet snacks available in every café shop. There was something on it. It wasn't that sweet but the flavor matches his taste.

"This is delicious." He unexpectedly mutters. When he looked at the brunette to say something, his tongue seemed stuck, the words just didn't come out. The brunette was blushing tenfold. His face is all red. And there was a small smile for a moment but soon disappeared when the brunette realized he was being watched.

"A-anyway, I have to go. My shift is ending."

Usami, before the brunette could walk away from him, grabbed the brunette's wrist and pulled, making the boy turn to him.

"I'll wait for you outside."

Misaki appeared to be confused. He tries pulling Usami's hands away from his wrist but was unsuccessful. The hands only tightened its hold on him. "Are you treating me out because of the snack? Then no need."

"It's not that."

Misaki became more confused. "A-anyway, I still have work after this. So I can't if you are planning on taking me somewhere."

This time it was Usami's turn to be surprised. "Another work? Don't you have school?"

Misaki frees his wrist from Usami's holdfianlly. "S- sorry, I really need to go." And the brunette was off. Usami couldn't help but to let a sigh at that. He returns back to his food and finishes it. After he was done, he returned to his laptop. After stretching his fingers, he started typing. A moment or so, he heard soft thumps coming towards him. When he turned to what it was, he saw the brunette and something was pasted on his forehead. A piece of a green sticky note. It was kind of blocking his vision.

"I-I'm going now. Take care and good luck with your manuscript." The brunette quickly mutters and ran off.

He watched the brunette go before taking the note on his forehead. It was Misaki's number and off days. A chuckle comes out from his lips but he immediately stops when the customers starts staring at him. He clears his throat and returns to work.

" _09xxxxxxxx. I'm free during Saturdays and Sundays."_

 **XXXXXXX**

When Usami returns to his condo unit, he immediately calls Misaki with his phone. It was already dark at that time. He miraculously finished working with his manuscript and quickly sent it to his editors' email to check. And then he remembers about the tickets he got from a fan. It was lying on his long table next to his front door. It was from a fan. There are other tickets sent to him by his fans but these tickets, he is quite sure that Misaki would love going here. He stares at it for some time, waiting for the brunette to pick his phone.

Finally a beep.

"Hello? Misaki?"

"… Who is this?"

"It's me, Usami Akihiko."

"H-hold on…" Then there was a long pause. Then he heard some shuffling, a groan, a loud thud and then followed by a door slamming in the background. What is happening there? He frowns at that.

"You okay? There's a lot of weird sounds coming from your phone."

Usami then hears laughing in the background coming from the brunette. "I don't know what you are thinking but I'm telling you it's not what you think."

Usami clears his throat. "Seems like you are the same as me." A smile appears from his lips as he waits for the brunette's response. He is 100% sure that Misaki is blushing red as a tomato right now.

"Pervert. I just got home. What do you want?"

"You're annoyed now." He hears a shut up from the brunette and he laughs it off. "But anyway, I'm just going to tell you that you have to make sure you are free this coming Saturday."

Usami heard a snort. "And I told you, you don't have to treat me because of the cookies. No need to waste your money because of me."

He lets out a sigh. "Misaki..."

"And now you're calling me by my first name."

The brunette is getting kind of annoying now. "Then you call me by my first name, too. Call me Akihiko."

There was a brief silence and he heard a soft cough in the background. Usami felt another smile tug on his lips.

"A… Aki… Usami-san."

Usami laughs at that and he fell on his soft, magenta-colored couch. "Can't do it?"

"Shut up!" Misaki mutters something else more but Usami ignores it. "…Plus we are not that really close… yet." The brunette continued.

"Let's just meet up at the café this Saturday. I have two tickets here and I don't want to waste it so I'm inviting you. And we could get close."

"…Where are we going?"

Usami then takes the two tickets from the coffee table and stares at it. "Hmm… Panda Amusement Park. Ride all you can."

"I'm going! I haven't been there so I'm taking this chance!"

"Then we're settled? At the café at exactly 8 am I'll meet you there."

"Got it. By the way, where did you get those tickets?"

"From a fan. She works there."

"Hmm… Anyway, I gotta go. I have to cook my dinner, I'm starving. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you. Good night."

Misaki hangs up and Usami returns to staring at his ceiling. Saturday. He turns his head and saw the calendar on his coffee table. It was Thursday today.

 **xxxxxx**

Saturday. 7:50 am. Usami Akihiko sat on his usual table drinking a cup of hot coffee and a piece of a bagel, untouched on his table. This was kind of a miracle. He doesn't usually wake up this early in the morning. He has to admit, he is kind of excited going to the amusement park. It was his first time going there and with someone else. Usually when he needs references to this kind of stuffs for his novel, he would ask his editor, Aikawa to get him some pictures or he would research in the internet or watch some videos taken in the amusement park.

He leaned back on his chair. He stared at the big clock on the wall over the counter. Ten more minutes and Misaki is going to meet him here. A little bit more.

He took his coffee and sipped a bit. It tastes a little bit more bitter than the usual. He definitely loves how Misaki makes his. He placed it on the table and took his phone out. 7:55 am, five more minutes.

"Usagi?"

Usami's eyes widened when he saw who it was. He even nearly jumped off of his seat. It was Takahiro.

"Takahiro?! Why are you here?" He asks. Takahiro only smiles back at him. The man then decided to take a seat in front of Usami.

"I was moved back here again in Tokyo."

Usami smiles back at him. "That's good." Well, atleast they could see each other more often. Although his feelings for his best friend still lingers. The more they see each other the more the feelings he was trying to forget would return. It could hurt him.

"It was a surprise you know. But we still haven't moved out from our apartment in Osaka. I was just here to look for some apartments available and are in for our budget."

"Should I help you look? My brother knows some real estate agents, he could help."

"Really? That would really help me!" His best friend exclaims, his eyes sparkling in gratitude. "Thank you so much!"

"If it's you, I'd be glad to help." Usami mutters and took a sip from his coffee. He turns to look at the clock. It was already 8 and Misaki still hasn't arrived. A frown escapes from his face which didn't go unnoticed by Takahiro.

"Were you waiting for someone?"

Usami turns to him, a small smile spreading on his face. "Yeah."

They talked for a while but it was mostly Takahiro who was talking. The topic is rather random things but mostly about his family. His wife. Usagi will try to answer back but he is getting more annoyed as the time passes by. Misaki still hasn't come and Takahiro is trying to get on his nerve with his stories. He was thinking of leaving this place. Yeah, he should leave. He stands up, "Sorry, Takahiro I should probably go."

Takahiro smiles. "Is your friend here already?" The man then looks around the café.

"No, not yet. He still hasn't contacted me so I'm thinking of just going over to his house." Usami lies. He just wanted to get out of here. He don't even know where the brunette lives. He took his phone out and stared at the screen and then there's a message. It was from Misaki.

" _Sorry. Let's just reschedule?"_

Usami apologizes once again to Takahiro and he ran outside of the café to call the brunette. While he was trying to call Misaki, he hears a phone ringing somewhere near him. He turns to where the sound was coming. His eyes widens for a moment before running to where the sound came from.

"Misaki!" He calls out and ran after the brunette. Just as the brunette was about to cross the road, he got the boy by his hand.

"Usami-san?" Misaki sounded surprised. Big olive-colored eyes stared at him as if in awe. Usami didn't pay much attention to that. Not now.

"Why didn't you meet up with me in the café? And you're already here, too."

Misaki apologizes and pulls his hand away and looks away. "Sorry, you were having a nice talk inside with somebody so I thought you're kind of busy…?"

Usami huffs at that. "That was my friend and we just met there accidentally while I was waiting for you." He replies. He still hasn't let go of the brunette's hand.

"But… are you sure its fine to leave him? You guys look kind of busy. I don't want to interrupt?"

Usami sighs and ruffles the brunettes' surprisingly soft and silky hair. "And I told you we just met there accidentally. Weren't you the one excited going to the amusement park last night?"

Misaki pouts at that and tries to look away. A small blush tinting his pale cheeks. "I mentioned about rescheduling it."

"Unfortunately, the tickets are until today only."

 **XXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? Or are you disappointed? :)**


	3. Chapter 02: Having Fun

**Chapter 2: Having Fun?**

The sound of people screaming and the excited chit chats of the people around them indicate that this amusement park would be fun. Misaki was feeling so giddy since they came here. He practically ran to the entrance the moment they arrived. The doubtful feeling that was oozing out of him had completely disappeared. He was just as excited as the people here. Excited to ride the stomach turning rides and walk around and watch the colorful parade like a child later on.

"Usami-san! Come on! We're next!"

Usami smiles and allowed the brunette to take his hand and be pulled towards the ride. He looked up and stared at the ship looking ride. The ship was big and it looked like a pirate ship. The seats were like a benches stretched to the either sides of the ship. The ship was like divided into two which makes the half of the row of seats to face the other half of the seats.

Misaki pulled Usami towards the end of the ship. They sat at the very last row. There are only a few people sitting at the second and last row. Most are in the middle part. Usami doesn't have a good feeling about this but shrugs it off.

"Why here?" He asks.

Misaki only grinned at him like he was hiding some important details. "You'll see." The brunette mutters before turning his head and watched in amusement as the pool of people slowly fill the pirate ship ride.

"Please sit properly. We will now lock you in your seats." The worker, wearing a panda colored shirt, announces. Seeing that the customers are now seated properly in their seats, the worker then pulled down the locks, trapping the people in their seats. After tugging the lock to make sure that it was properly placed, the worker ran out of the ship and starts the machine. The pirate ship started swinging like a pendulum. It was slow at first and at that time, Usami thought this was kind of boring. But when he looked up, the view was spectacular. He could see the whole amusement park from up here. But he didn't realize that the ride was swinging so much and much higher now. They're like parallel to the ground now.

"Usami-san..! Hold on tight!" Misaki screams at him, smile plastered on his face. The brunette was definitely enjoying himself. Usami was confused at first about what the brunette just said until they swung upward and it's so high before swinging down to go to the other side with one big swish. People started screaming even Misaki screamed as they dropped. Usami felt his stomach turning at that. That feeling was intense even though it only lasted for a brief moment. The other side was experiencing that feeling it seems and now they are back again in the top and is now preparing once again for the great drop.

"This is fun." Usami thought, smiling.

The next ride they took is something like a water ride. Misaki once again had dragged him and now they are seated in a log like ride with nothing to lock them in their seat. The log they were sitting at started moving as if being taken by the river. The environment feels like they were in a rushing river. They were moving in a steady pace at first but when they reached a cliff like, they moved upward and upon reaching the top, Usami saw another spectacular view but that didn't last long since now they were on a several feet drop. And this is definitely not like the one they rode before. This one is one hell scary drop and there's no lock trapping them in their seats.

Misaki screams as they quickly slide down from the top to the bottom, water splashing all over them. When they got out of the ride, Misaki was laughing his heart out. Both of them were wet especially the brunette since he was sitting in front.

"How was it?" Misaki asked, smiling. His face is so red from laughing. He tried to wipe his face with his small handkerchief but was kind of ineffective. His handkerchief is soaking wet so it's not really doing anything. Usami on the other hand is only partially wet, his lower half. He feels kind of sorry for the brunette. The weather is kind of cold too since its December. A few more days and its Christmas.

"Misaki, let's get you new clothes. You're soaking wet."

Misaki stares at him looking surprised but knowing this brunette, Usami is sure that he will decline his offer. So without letting the brunette retort back on his decision, he grabbed his hand and pulled him into a souvenir shop. When they got there, Usami took a shirt and a jacket that he thinks that fits the brunette perfectly. Unfortunately, there are no available pants for sale in here.

"They have no pants." Usami mutters when he got back to the brunette. He handed MIsaki the shirt and the jacket he bought.

Misaki frowns at him and pushes the clothes towards Usami's chest. "It's fine! No need to spend money for me."

Usami rolled his eyes at that. "Come on, I already paid for that so just wear it."

"No."

"Misaki, come on. Change your clothes. Look at you. You're shivering already."

"…"

That was true. Usami could clearly see the brunette trembling from his cold clothe and the weather is kind of chilly too.

"If you don't change I'll change you myself." Usami then grabs the hem of the brunette's clothes earning a loud shriek from the shivering brunette. People turned to them and Misaki apologized in a whisper before glaring back at Usami.

"Okay! I'll change!" Misaki grumbles. He swats Usami's hand which was still holding his shirt. "I'll be back."

Usami then watches the brunette ran in the comfort room in amusement.

 **Xxxxxx**

"Was this really your first time visiting this amusement park?" Usami asks.

After making the brunette change into a new set of clothes, both of them decided to take a break and eat some lunch before going back and trying out more rides.

Misaki lifts his head and smiles at him before shaking his head. "Sorry, I lied. I already went here when I was still a little kid," the brunette stopped then lets out a heavy sigh. "With my brother." He continues. With the mention of the word brother, Usami noticed that Misaki's face turned melancholic. The brunette also started playing on his food, a sad smile spreading across his face replacing his previous happy smile. Usami was curious, that's true, but he didn't also want to pry too much about Misaki's sad history if it will make him look all sad. But the brunette continued anyways.

"It really hurts you know. When you made the person you love so much hate you. And when I always try to avoid that to happen, it suddenly happens." Misaki then laughed for a moment. It wasn't a hearty laugh. "I wonder if you understand." He continues before returning to his food.

Usami was silent as he stares at the sad looking brunette. A while ago this same brunette was laughing wholeheartedly, like he doesn't have any problems with his life at all.

"You and your brother… you don't get along now?" He finally asks.

The brunette nods his head, smiling. "Yes. But it's entirely my fault and it was my choice so I don't really hate him at all."

"Me and my brother doesn't get along well before. We are like water and oil. Even though we are brothers through my dad, we didn't talk much or even play with each other. More like we ignored each other's presence even though we live in the same house."

Misaki smiles. "That was before, right? Does that mean you two get along well now?"

Usami nods his head. "I guess? We talk from time to time but that's all."

"Then that's a progress, right?" Misaki asks. Usami simply nodded his head and took a sip from his drink before throwing a question to the brunette.

"You and your brother? How were you like before?"

Misaki's eyes lit up upon hearing that. "I think you can call us like best of friends. We get along and Nii-chan is very caring to me. Most of the time he is so strict but I know it's for my own good. He took care of me and even sacrificed some things that I think is important to him just for me." Then there was silence.

"Misaki?"

Misaki looked away and wiped his eyes, laughing. "A-and I disappointed him…" He continued to wipe his tears away where it continued to slide down his face. "And now he's gone forever."

Usami saw how hurt Misaki was. He didn't know why but he was kind of blaming himself for even asking that question. That was definitely a sensitive topic for the brunette.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Usami apologized. This was also one of his problems. He is kind of numb in situations that are very sensitive.

Misaki shook his head. "It's fine!" He finished wiping his face and is now back smiling at him. "I'm fine and I am now starting all over again without him."

Usami smiles at the brunette. Sometimes it wonders him how strong this boy could get. He thinks mature although his body is being left behind. "You're so strong, Misaki."

Misaki looks up at him, eyes still red from crying. He let out a chuckle, "That's not true."

Usami smiles at him. He reached out to tousle the brown silky brown hair with his hands. "It's true. I'm envious."

Misaki slaps his hand away. "Don't ruin my hair." The brunette says and fixed his hair with his own hands. He looks up at Usami again, "And don't be envious with me. You don't know what I'm going through and I bet you won't like it." He continues and then stands up.

"Are you done eating? Let's continue with the free rides. I don't want to waste more time."

Usami chuckles. "You recover fast." He stands up and wears his coat which was lying on an empty chair. Misaki smiles and pulls Usami out of the small restaurant inside the amusement park.

They just finished eating so they rode some kiddy rides. Like the bump car, a swan ride, which both realized that it was made for couples because it's only a two seater and most of the customers are couples or families and the environment is not something you'd enjoy, and then a miniature roller coaster for children. It doesn't have any loops at all. And it looked off with them on it along with some children.

"Those rides aren't thrilling at all." Usami suddenly says when they stepped out of the ride. "You like those? You're like a kid."

Misaki glares at him. "We just ate. I don't want us spilling our guts during our rides."

"But can we go ride one now?"

Misaki shrugs. "Yeah? Maybe."

Usami smiles and takes the brunettes' hand and pulled him in a real and scary looking roller coaster ride. "Let's ride that one."

Misaki took a step back at that and Usami saw that the brunette had doubts. But he won't have any of that. "No backing out now, Misaki." He starts pulling Misaki who started protesting.

"W-wait! I'm not prepared for that!" Misaki yells but Usami only ignored him and only pulled the boy more forcefully with him. The line was not that long and they are almost immediately seated on the ride and on the front seats. Usami turns to Misaki and he could see how pale the kid was. But what's up with him? He was perfectly fine and he enjoyed the thrilling rides they rode before. A change of heart?

"You scared? Want to get out?" He asks but his voice sounded sarcastic. Misaki noticed that so he glared at Usami.

"I'm not scared! Let's do this. But this will be the last one." He says and looks up ahead.

Usami chuckles and ruffles Misaki's head as if assuring him that everything will be fine. Misaki only blushes as a reply to his gesture. Not that he minds.

The roller coaster ride was really scary. Even though they were already out of it, Usami could still feel his surrounding turning but he did his best to hide it and stand on his two feet. But the brunette was definitely much worse than him. He had to pull the brunette out of his seat and then drag him into a table with seats. They rested for a good few minutes. Misaki was still taking several breaths to calm himself.

"Want something to drink?" Usami asks, He was worried since Misaki looks so pale. Much paler than his usual pale color. "I could get some."

Misaki raises his right hand, making a stop sign and then shakes his head. "N-no. I might puke if I put something in my stomach." he says then returns his hand again on his mouth. He groans and took another deep breath. "I'll be fine. Just wait for a moment."

Usami then leans back on his seat, arms crossed. It was getting dark and the colorful lights of the amusement park are starting to light up one by one. It was beautiful and the parade is about to start too. People are starting to appear from wherever they are.

"Misaki, the parade is starting. Take a look."

Misaki lifts his head and looks up at the parade. But as soon as the parade walks out, their view was covered by the people and kids who wanted to watch too.

"I hope they know that there are also people who want to watch in the back." Misaki grumbles. He looked perfectly fine now and Usami smiles at that.

"Then let's ride that ferris wheel. I'm sure we could see them from up there. There are also fireworks around 7 pm. That would be the perfect view."

Misaki nods his head. That was a good idea.

* * *

"Waah, look at them. You could barely see them from up here." Misaki says. His hands and head are pressed against the window of the ferris wheel car they are riding. They were seated across each other.

"You're like a child acting like that." Usami started.

Misaki scowls at him. "Shut up."

Usami turns to the window beside him and watched the people and the lights below them. It was definitely beautiful. Thankfully he decided to go here. He experienced a lot in here. The rides and he laughed a lot while he was with Misaki. Something he had never experienced in his whole life. Their family isn't that close and events like these never happened and he didn't have friends to go with him here, too. Takahiro, his best friend, also isn't the type of person going in here with him. Knowing his best friend, he would rather stay with his girlfriend or stay at home and look after his baby brother. Usami frowns when he remembered about that. He is sure that something happened between Takahiro and his beloved little brother. But the man still hasn't mentioned about it to him and he doesn't have any intention of asking too much about it though. From what he remembers, he kind of hated the little brother because Takahiro usually cancels their "dates" because of him. Takahiro always mentions the name but he kind of forgotten about it. He has a bad habit of not remembering things that doesn't amuse him. Plus, Takahiro seemed to stop mentioning about him ever since he announced that he was getting married. And that same little brother didn't appear in the wedding.

"This reminds me with my time with my brother when I was a kid." Misaki suddenly says then lets out a soft chuckle. His eyes turned melancholic once again as he stares at the lights out of the window. "He always takes me in a ferris wheel every time we went out before going home."

"You and your brother are definitely close."

Misaki lets out a faint smile. "Yeah. Used to."

"You remind me of my best friend."

Misaki looks at him at that, confused.

"He too loves his brother but from what I heard from him they had a fight. But I don't know if they already made up. But knowing him, I'm sure they already made up. They kind of worship each other. Over protective and all."

Misaki laughs. "I wonder if he is like my brother. What does he look like?" he asks.

"I was with him this morning. I was talking with him. Didn't you see him? I'm sure you saw us at the café."

Misaki shook his head. "Nope, I couldn't clearly see him. The curtain was kind of blocking his face. The only thing I saw was his shoulder and then I left and then you caught me."

"Too bad." For some reason, Usami finds himself perfectly relieved at that.

The sounds of the fireworks bursting rang in their ears and both of them stared at the window. Misaki was definitely in awe. They were like eye leveled to the colorful fireworks, the colors lighting up his pale colored skin. Usami found himself looking at the brunette and not in the fireworks.

There is something special with this brunette. But thinking that it must be because of what happened today, he shrugs it off and returns to stare at the fireworks. But then again, he can't help himself to look back at the colorful and kind of beautiful face of the brunette.

 _No. No._

"Misaki. I want to tell you something."

Misaki merely looks at him but never said anything.

"Remember what you said earlier? That if I understand what you are feeling?"

"…"

Usami looks at his hands, a smile in his lips. "I understand that."

Misaki looks up at him. "Really?" He asks sounding doubtful.

Usami smiled at him. "I'll tell you when I think I'm ready."

"You know you don't have to."

"No. I'll tell you. I think telling it to you might help me move on."

Misaki blushes at that. "I-if I could help, then that's fine with me."

"Thank you, Misaki."

* * *

It was already 8 in the evening when they left the amusement park. It was only a day but a lot happened and it was definitely fun and the memories will surely be embedded to them.

Usami decided to bring Misaki to his home but the brunette insisted that he doesn't have to plus it's quite far, another one hour drive and the trains were much faster. But Usami is much more stubborn.

"My car is much faster. So I'm taking you home. Tell me your address."

Misaki huffed. He can't definitely win with this big guy. Usami let a smug look at that. Misaki fished his phone out and typed his address there and showed it to Usami.

"That's not really far."

Misaki rolled his eyes.

Usami stepped on his gas and then they were on the road. There are only few cars since it was already late in the night so Usami could drive as fast as he can. But of course he is still careful. He didn't want to crash into something and both of them ending up in a hospital.

In just 40 minutes, they finally reached Misaki's very small apartment that Usami couldn't help but to let that out of his mouth. It was a two storey building and has five doors in each floor and is very close to each other. Usami couldn't imagine living inside of that. It was extremely small. His bathroom was even bigger than that. It doesn't look good too. Rusty steel stairs and the paint on the walls are coming off. It feels like this building could fall down any minute.

"Don't insult my home. I am not like you. Rich bastards." Misaki cursed and removes his seatbelt. Usami also removes his seatbelt and both of them steps out of the car. The wind blew to them the moment they got out of the car. Christmas was definitely coming in.

A sneeze came from Misaki. "Ugh… it's cold." He groaned and wipes his nose with the sleeve of his jacket.

"You okay?" Usami asks worried.

Misaki nods his head. "I'm fine. You go home already."

"Atleast let me walk you to your... room."

Misaki lets out a sigh and just allowed the man do what he wants. Usagi followed from behind until the brunette stops in front of a series of mail box. There were several papers and mails stacked in every mailbox except for the one with the Misaki's full name. Usami reads it and realized that Misaki and his best friend have the same surname but with different kanji in the last syllable.

"My home is just right here." Misaki then takes his key out of his small purse and opens his door. It was just in the first floor, the third room. The brunette turns to him. "Go home already. It's dangerous driving late at night."

Usami smiles and tousled the brunette's head. "Alright. See you around."

"Bye. Be careful."

Usami nods his head and finally leaves the place. When he got inside his car, he took one last look at Misaki's home, he saw that the brunette still hasn't gotten inside. He waves his hand and he saw Misaki wave his hand back at him. He slides down his window and yells at the brunette, "Go inside! It's cold."

What he got as a response was a sneeze and the brunette finally goes inside.

* * *

The ride back home was silent. But Usami find himself smiling the whole ride. A lot happened in just a day. There were happy moments and at the same time there were also sad moments. It was very unexpected especially to him. Every time he goes out with his best friend this kind of moments doesn't happen. Yes, he enjoys being with his best friend because he likes him and all but nothing like this has ever happened whenever they hang out together. This day will be forever etched in Usami's memory.

 **A/N: _Hello sorry for the late update. I was busy with our exhibit and stuff and then magically, I got sick after that. Also, I was also finishing up the chapter after this. I just want to make sure that it would connect to this one. Anyways, as you have read, this is just Usagi and Misaki getting close XD I hope you like it though... I want them to build some relationship first before going to the main story. But i'm not going to drag this story that long :D_**

 ** _Hopefully you enjoyed this, though!_**


	4. Chapter 03: Let's meet up

**Chapter 3: Let's meet up**

Usami Akihiko took a sip from his coffee as he stared at his laptop screen then into the stack of book he has brought inside the café. He placed back his coffee in his table and took a magazine from his pile. It was a busy day. He was having meeting with his editor.

Sitting in front of him was a woman with caramel colored hair. She was reading the printed version of Usami's manuscript. Her face looks serious. She has a pen on her right hand, marking and writing something on the paper from time to time.

"Usami-sensei, I know you wanted the story to be a date and have progress, but aren't you rushing here?"

Usami looks at her, confused. "What do you mean?" he asks and the woman, Aikawa Eri, leaned to him and showed the parts in the manuscript.

"This one here and here. You're rushing it too much. Take it slowly." She said. Usami tried to reason out but sometimes editors are always right.

"I'll wait for the revisions till next week. I have a meeting so I'm going now." She quickly said that and left almost immediately. Usami returned on his work and started typing. Another busy day.

Meanwhile on the counter, Misaki watched them silently. He could hear them completely since there aren't that many people yet. It's only eight in the morning and people usually start coming in around nine or ten. He was kind of bored and his friend is currently busy with his work. A sigh escaped from his lips and he retreated further inside the shop. He found his bag and rummaged inside to find something that would relieve him from his boredom. He finds his phone and opens its screen to find that there was a message. It was from Todou. He ignored it and returned it inside his bag. And that's when he finds a book.

"Since when did I put it here?" He asks himself. He pulls it out and realized that it was Usami's book. A smile crept to his lips. He took it out and went to his place in the counter. He sat down and starts reading. He didn't know how long he kept reading but he was almost at the end of the book.

"I never thought you would be reading my books. You never looked like one."

Misaki jumped from his seat and closed the book in his hands. "U-usami-san?! D-don't scare me like that!"

Usami smiles and leaned on the counter, their faces inches closer that Misaki had to lean back and look away.

"So, how was it?"

Misaki looks back at Usami, face getting hotter and red. "Fine? I guess?" he mumbles and scratches his head.

Usami straightened up, leaning away from him. "You… didn't like it?"

Misaki realized what he just said. He quickly shakes his head, "N-no!" he stuttered. He didn't mean it like that. "I-I like it, really!" There was something with how Usami asked him and it's kind of making him feel guilty. Anyone would feel down when their works are not appreciated.

He saw Usami smile and his hair was tousled in a mess. "Thank you."

"I-I'm serious, okay? I really like your stories. I-I mean…" Misaki looks away, face blushing. He isn't sure anymore if he should tell Usami about the books he had bought.

"What is it, Misaki?"

Misaki looks shyly at Usami. "I… I have been buying your books, although I still haven't read them all… But I will read them. Don't worry about that."

He saw the man smile, the kind of smile where you will find yourself blushing and heart thumping. "Then I will wait for your thoughts about my books." Misaki nods his head, his face feeling hot and weird.

"But I do hope you'll understand them."

Misaki felt a nerve twitch at that. "Of course I understand them!" He yells at the man but Usami only laughs at him as he returned to his table.

"He-!" Misaki was cut off when customers started coming in. Five girls. They started whispering to themselves upon seeing Usami.

"Ah, Welcome in!" Misaki declares and the girls went over the counter to get their orders.

 **XXXXXX**

After changing with Todou, Misaki leaves the café and went to his next part time job. Another 10 minute train ride. He sat down in the almost empty train, staring at the buildings moving. His mind drifts off to his brother and sister-in-law. Manami. She was beautiful and fun to talk to. She and his brother are perfect with each other. Misaki wonders if they have a child now? Or is she pregnant? When he left the house, he remembers Manami calling him and that they should fix what happened and that he doesn't have to leave. He remembers that she was blaming herself for what happened. A smile escaped from his lips. He wonders if she is still the same? If she knew what situation he was in, would she still act the same? The lies he said. Will they still trust him? Will they still accept him? Even if the reason he did it was because of them?

"Of course not." He mumbles to himself and let out sigh. "That's the reason I am here now. To start all over again."

The train stopped and Misaki walked to the exit. A five more minute walk to get to his work place. A cake shop. He may not look like it but he can cook and bake. Cook delicious food to be clear. Since their parents died when he was still eight, he did his best to learn cooking for him and his brother. His brother was always busy with his work so he thought he should help in the house work. It was a mess at first and he was scolded by his brother. But as the time went by, he mastered it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Satou." Misaki greeted when he entered the small cake shop. Students filled the place. Mostly girls.

"Ah, Takahashi-kun, welcome. Get in the kitchen and please help my wife. We have a lot of customers today." Misaki nodded his head and ran inside. He was greeted by Mrs. Satou who is busy pulling the trays of cookies out of the oven.

"Mrs. Satou! I'll do that. That's heavy." Misaki said and quickly went to her side and took the trays.

"Thank you, Takahashi-kun. I'm so glad you're here to help us out." She says and went back further inside to continue making sweets and other stuffs. Misaki only smiles as he watched the old lady walk away.

At eight in the evening, Misaki left the cake shop and started walking towards the train station. The wind was chilly and a sneeze came out from him. There are more people in the streets now. Christmas is in for a few days. He had always liked Christmas. Receiving gifts, giving gifts and delicious foods. He was always excited for this but right now it was different. He had no one to receive and give gifts to. It'll be lonely. He wondered why is it only now that he felt so extremely lonely? It has been exactly two years since he left his brother. He should be used to it. But as the time passes by he gets sadder and lonelier. He hates it.

He passed by Sanada's old worn out book shop. Sanada, a man with a bleached hair, tied loosely, letting it fall on his shoulder. He wears glasses that are too old fashioned for his age. There are a few people inside as he glanced at the window. He saw Sanada wave at him. He smiles and decides to pay him a visit even though he always walk inside every time before he goes to the train station. He took a seat at the small chair beside the counter.

"You look sad. Does Christmas make you sad?" The man asks and handed him a cup of hot coffee.

"Kind of." Misaki takes the coffee with a soft thank you. He blew on it before sipping some of it. It instantly warms him up inside. The coldness disappearing.

"You should be happy or you won't be able to move on and start all over again on your own."

Misaki nods his head. His hands were on the warm cup, holding on it a bit tighter. "I know that." He mutters and looked outside. He saw people holding hands as they walked outside. He remembered the time when he and his brother did that when he was a kid. It was such a fun day.

"I thought I had moved on already, but I realized I wasn't."

Sanada didn't say anything but he was listening. His customers' soft chitchats acting as their background.

"I went to an amusement park yesterday. With Usami-san."

"Did you enjoy it?" Sanada asked.

Misaki nods his head, a smile on his face. "Yeah. We took a ride in almost all of the rides there and ate some delicious food. Although the money I was saving was touched."

Sanada chuckles. "But atleast you had fun. You need it once in a while. You look more stressed than usual."

"Yes. But you see, after that day, it all came rushing back to me. Everything we've done there reminded me of my brother."

Silence engulfed between them for a moment and Sanada didn't know what to say either. But Misaki continued on.

"I'm not sure what to do anymore." His voice trembling.

"Maybe you should ask yourself one more time if this is really what you wanted to do. Do you really want to forget your only family and start all over again?"

"I did that. I did that so many times and I know this is what I wanted. I don't want to hurt my brother anymore and this is the least I could do. I don't want to ruin his life."

Sanada let out an exasperated sigh. "Then why are you acting like you're having second thoughts?" he asked.

Misaki looks at the windows outside. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say anyway.

"You still wanted to talk to your brother, right? You still wanted the two of you get along better, right?"

Misaki merely nods his head. "Yes. But I can't. I think what I'm doing right now is for the best."

Sanada wanted to persuade the brunette to go and talk to his brother because he is so sure that the brunette himself wanted to do that so badly. If only nothing hinders him from doing what he wanted the most. If only those rumors and that accident didn't happen, then Misaki would be with his brother now.

"So, what are you doing this Christmas?" Misaki suddenly asks.

Sanada smiles. "Probably guard my little bookstore." He then laughs before continuing. "It's not like my family would be back home in the country side."

Misaki nods his head and took a sip from his coffee. An idea enters his mind. "Can I stay here for the Christmas eve? I feel lonely back in my small home."

"I don't mind. Just bring us some food. Leave the booze to me." He then winks at Misaki which made the brunette laugh.

"I got it!"

 **xxxxxxx**

Usami was on his sofa staring at his printed manuscript. He is still thinking of what to do with his editor's suggestions. He reads everything again and starts to think some ideas until his phone rings. He groaned and picked it up. It was from Takahiro.

"Usagi? Good evening!"

Usami straightened from his seat and threw his paper on the table. "Takahiro? What's up?" he asks, It was unusual of Takahiro to call him this late in the night. Something might have happened.

"Umm, I was just thinking if you're available tonight?"

Usami immediately agreed. Although he is kind of busy with his manuscript, a short break won't be so bad. "Where do you want to meet?" he asks.

"I'm here right now in the café, in front of your condo."

Usami quickly stood up and grabbed his jacket lying on top of the table and went out.

 **xxxxxx**

"Thanks Usagi for meeting with me." Takahiro says the moment Usami sits down in front of him. There's a coffee for him too. Black coffee, the one he orders. But the moment it reached his tongue, he immediately settled it back down on the table. He didn't like the taste of it. He wanted the one Misaki makes for him. It tastes much better.

"It's fine. I was kind of worried. You sounded weird in your phone call."

"Really?" He sounded relieved.

Usami chuckles . His best friend never ceases to amuse him. So pure and innocent. "Oh, by the way, did you find a place for your family already? I already sent some of the flyers and brochures."

Takahiro nods his head. "Uh, yeah, I found some and I'm thinking of visiting them tomorrow before I head back to Osaka."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Usami asks.

Takahiro smiled at him, a wide smile. "Really? That'd be great!"

Usami laughs. His best friend is still the same. Getting all happy over the smallest things. "Anyway, I just remembered. How are you and your little brother? Were you two okay now? You had a fight, right?"

And that's where Takahiro started to quiet down. His face turns melancholic. This choice of topic seemed to be a sensitive one. "About that, Usagi… I still haven't seen him in these past years."

"What?"

Takahiro looks down and Usami could tell that his friend feels bad about it too. "I haven't told you the whole story, right? Can you wait until we finally move here in Tokyo?"

Usami nods his head. "But.. this is very unusual of you two. I thought… you two were so close."

Takahiro lets out a sad laugh. "I know… But I believe this is mostly my fault."

Usami wasn't sure what to say so he remained silent. He didn't know what happened and he had never met this little brother before. He is not that interested too.

"By the way, Usagi, do you have plans this Christmas?" Takahiro started.

Usami looked up, surprised by the sudden question. "No, not really."

Takahiro smiled and Usami has a hint of what it could be and there's no way he'd agree.

 _ **A/n: HI guys! Sorry it took longer to upload. :D I hope you enjoyed it. AND THANKS SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. You guys keep me motivated in writing their stories! Thanks so much :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. I guess Misaki and Usami's relationship will start to shift in the following chapter. Hopefully. But do enjoy this as for the moment. :***_


End file.
